


Third Chance At Love

by winterwolf212



Series: Colin Firth is a Hearthrob [1]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Colin Firth is a hearthrob, Happens after the events of the first Bridget Jones Diary, Harry is dead, M/M, Mark Darcy is adorable, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smitten Mark Darcy, talk of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwolf212/pseuds/winterwolf212
Summary: Daniel fucking CleaverFucking wankerOr the one where Mark comes home to his wife Bridget having sex with Daniel Cleaver. Eggsy finds Mark in a pub drinking his heart out and Mark is instantly smitten.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Mark looks exactly like Colin Firth during the first Bridget Jones Diary. The events are set in modern times (2017) instead of 2001 when the film came out nor in the 90s when the book was published.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is drinking his pain away and Eggsy is there to make it better.

Daniel fucking Cleaver. 

Fucking wanker.

Why does he ruin every good relationship that I have? Mark sniffs into his drink, mindful of the stares the bartender has been giving him since his fifth glass a half hour ago. 

That womanizing scum, first he sleeps with my first wife and now I catch him with Bridget in the exact same position. Maybe I should have listened to my mother and waited before I decided to marry her. Mark frowns and glares at his now empty glass. 

What is wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?

"You alright bruv?"

Mark stiffened before turning to look at the young man who took a seat beside him. It took Mark a few seconds and some squinting before he can distinguish the features of the man. 

He was blonde, or is he brunette? Mark blinks a few times, definitely blonde, and wearing a rather atrocious black and yellow jacket. A closer look and Mark gulped, suddenly feeling his throat dry up as he took in the gorgeous face, strong jawline and shining blue eyes. 

Mark hesitated before answering.

"No," he swayed and raised his empty glass "I wouldn't be sitting here, drinking alone at arse o'clock if I was even remotely fine."

"True tha'." The young looks at him, flicks his tongue out to wet his lips and Mark finds himself transfixed, following the appendage run its coarse. 

"I heard talking about it helps, am willing to lend an ear for the jus' cause." 

"I don't-- I don't think it would be appropriate of me to tell you about my personal matters." Mark is suddenly feeling self-conscious, why was he so attracted to this young man? He had wondered before, back in law school, about boys and their hard bodies, very much unlike a soft woman but he had never dared to experiment.

"Nonsense! It must be interesting, a handsome man like you, drinking alone at arse o'clock?" He repeated Mark's words. 

Handsome. He finds me handsome.

Right, he waves the bartender for another drink before he settles and opens his mouth, deciding to pour his heart out to a total stranger he met in the pub. Whom, in his pissed out mind looks like an angel, golden halo and everything.

"Well... I'm thirty-nine years old, married twice, came home at christmas eve to catch my first wife fucking another man, the prick who was the best man in our wedding. A month ago I came home to find my second wife fucking with the same prick." Mark drones on, recounting every sordid detail. He takes a big gulp from his glass before he continues.

"I thought she would be different, Bridget, but no. Now here I am, drinking, after I just handed my wife the divorce papers." He gulped down the ball of hurt in his throat by drinking the remaining alcohol in the glass.

"What is it with my wives being magnetically attracted to Daniel Cleaver's dick? What does he have that I don't?" 

The young man leans closer, lays a hand on his shoulder and says "I can't help you with the last one but a close friend of mine once told me, 'There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self.'" 

Mark almost didn't catch the reply, distracted by the sudden closeness and the black spots appearing in his vision. 

"Good-- good point," was the last thing Mark remembered saying before he tipped over the side. "I'll just..."

There was a crash as Mark fell down his seat. 

"Ahh..." Eggsy open closed the hand he'd raised to help Mark as he fell over. 

"Here." Eggsy gave the bartender a few bills before heaving Mark up, placing his arm around his shoulder. Eggsy tries not to shudder too much at the close contact with the attractive stranger. He does take a couple of liberties by smoothing down the softs curls of the man's hair as he signals for a Kingsman cab. 

\--

Mark groaned, shifting to the side as his eyelids was assaulted by a ray of light. It took him a few moments before he roused himself awake, blinking bleary eyed as he tried to focus on his surroundings. 

This, doesnt look like my bedroom, he thinks as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Sitting up Mark sees he's still wearing last night's clothes with his coat folded at the foot of the bed. 

Grabbing his coat and looking around for his shoes he tries to remember what happened last night. 

Oh yes, he blacked out drunk and was strangely attracted to a blonde stranger.

He manages to leave the room and meander down the stairs to the kitchen where he can hear sounds of cooking.

Turning his head aside from the sudden flash of light from the windows he took in the room. Old and antique furniture, homey and sophisticated the young man cooking with a pug at his feet is both out of place and right at home. 

"Good morning bruv," the man turned his head to shoot him a dazzling smile. The dog wags his tail at him "Sit down, I'll serve this in a minute, would you like a cup of tea?"

Mark slowly sat down and muttered a small yes. His eyes freely tracing the figure up and down. 

"My name is Mark, Mark Darcy. Pleased to meet you." 

"Gary Unwin but please call me Eggsy."

"Eggy?"

"Eggsy."

It didn't take long before Eggsy served him a full english breakfast with a cup of tea. Eggsy joins him swiftly after he filled the pug's food bowl.

"His name is JB." 

"JB? As in James Bond?" Mark asks.

"Nope."

"Justin Beiber?"

"Oh hell no, its Jack Bauer." Eggsy looks offended by the insinuation that he might name his dog after the canadian singer.

"Not that I'm not grateful but how did I wake up here?" Mark finally asked.

"You passed out, can't in good conscience just leave you there and my house is pretty close by so I decided to take you home instead," Eggsy explained with a sheepish grin.

"Can't leave a handsome man like yous passed out in a pub." 

Mark felt his face warm at the compliment. 

They talked through breakfast, apparently Eggsy was left with the house after the death of a good friend. And that Eggsy works as a Tailor down in Saville Row. Mark raised an eyebrow at that one and Eggsy just laughed, 'I don look like em posh folks right?' 

They talk more after the foods gone and tea cold. Mark mentions Daniel fucking Cleaver, his work as a human's rights lawyer, and his disaster-prone wife Bridget. 

A few hours later and they've relegated to the couch, sitting maybe a bit too close to each other, sipping a fresh cup of tea. Talking about anything and everything. Mark hasn't felt this relaxed in years, even with Bridget, he was always tense and as she said before, he 'always say the wrong things at the wrong time'. 

Mark is sitting with his left leg drawn up the couch as he faces the man to his left. Eggsy regales him with a wild tale of his sister Daisy and JB. Hands moving around animatedly and Mark must've looked like a smiling besotted fool. 

His tale ended and Eggsy lets his arm fall to the back of the couch next to his shoulder. Looking at each other with smiles on their lips Mark felt himself slowly move closer.

Inches away from each other they hear a ringing sound. 

They both paused, breathing each other's air before Eggsy chuckled and pulled away.

"I'll just take that call."

Mark has never felt both this confident and flustered with someone before. He bites his lip, imagining what it would have been like if they hadn't been interrupted. 

"Mark, I'm sorry yea, there's been an emergency at the shop and I need to go righ' away." Eggsy looks disappointed. 

"No it's okay, I should better go anyways." 

Eggsy leads him to the door. There they stood outside awkwardly for a few seconds before Mark says, "Thank you, for taking me in last night, it's been a lovely morning."

"It's no problem at all, here's my number, next time just call me if you decided to get utterly pissed again."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner, as thanks." Mark added the end, hope rising that he might get to spend more time with this gorgeous creature. 

"I'd be delighted." Eggsy steps closer tilts his head back and pressed his lips softly to Marks. 

Fireworks? No. 

Mark felt his mind just melt away and stopped working. 

"See you yea?" Eggsy teases against his lips before slamming the door shut.

Mark, dazed, felt his face broke out into a wild grin. 

Thank you, Daniel fucking Cleaver.


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to spend a little more time with our lovely couple. Bridget calls and Roxy is protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is always brooding and silent in Bridget Jones Diary, there are scenes where he literally just stands there, looking at Bridget with only Colin's phenomenal acting to show how uncomfortable, attentive, fond, and exasperated he is without ever saying a word. I'm trying to capture that as much as possible.

'Okay, you can do this. You've spent half your life as a human rights lawyer, you've faced down two mother-in-laws and lived to tell their daughters off. This is just a date, a date.' Mark stared at his reflection, giving himself a pep talk. 

Its been a week since he's met Eggsy and so far they've been texting and calling each other regularly for the last couple of days. He honestly feels like a young schoolgirl with all the texting but he's grateful they've kept in touch and arranged for a dinner tonight.

He took a quick look at his wristwatch, flattened his wild curls into a more controlled manner and succeeding for once. 

Mark spent a few more moments looking at his reflection, giving deep breathes as his mind races. 

'Its just a date, just a date, you've spent the last week texting and calling him, a whole morning talking to him in his home and he still found you interesting. He let you ramble on about your cases, your hobbies and even tales about your mother's atrocious christmas sweaters and ties.' 

He listens, all with that absolutely perfect smile on his face, curious tilt of his head and blinking eyes as if Mark's the most interesting man in the world. 

Mark's eyes glaze over in thought as his mind wanders for a few moments. 

The sharp ringing of his phone caught his attention, he felt a flash of panic as he checked his wristwatch, there's still a lot of time left before the dinner. 

Checking his phone and seeing the caller his mood plummeted, Bridget is calling. After a moment of hesitation, wherein he briefly considered ignoring the call, he swiped to accept. 

"Mark!" Bridget immediately shouted. Mark instantly knew she was drunk, his fingers tightened over the phone before he sighed. 

"Mark? Are you there?"

"Yes Bridget?" 

"Please Mark, you've got to believe me, I'm really sorry." She begged in a teary voice. Mark could hear upbeat music over the sounds of her whimpering. Seems she was at a party and had gotten too much to drink.

Usually Mark would say he's busy and hang up. But this time he gathered up his courage to finally ask.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"M-Mark its just, its just I..." 

"Was I not good enough for you?" He pressed a bit more.

"Its just I, I... You were always working! While we were dating, engaged and married you were always working!" Bridget was now shouting.

Mark blinked a few times, his throat burning again, but he pushed it down.

"You mean--"

"NO! Let me finish! You were gone and didn't spend so much time with me anymore, we barely talk when you're on a big case and you're always travelling for days on end,"

"In those times I felt needy, alone and terrified of what if... what if my husband was seeing someone else, like that Rebecca girl you're now working with. During those times when you were gone, Daniel came, he showered me with attention and he made me feel beautiful."

If ever Mark felt small and insignificant, it would be now. Apparently, he was a horrible husband to his wife. 

"We didn't have sex, I promise! We were just together but nothing happened. I just, I had a little too much to drink and one thing led to the other and..." she trailed off. 

"When I caught you, was that the first time?" Mark finally spoke after a long pause.

Silence over the phone and more of that awful burning in his throat came back. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Mark--"

"Bridget, I'm sorry but I have an appointment to go to." He quickly ended the call while dragging a hand down his face. 

He finally moved after a few minutes to check the time. He panicked and quickly took the bouquet of daisies he had prepared and into his car. After speeding through traffic he managed to make it in time and parked in front of Eggsy's house. Pressing the doorbell he waited anxiously.

Of course it doesn't show on his face, he has always had a hard time showing emotions. Bridget thought he found her insufferable those first couple of times they've encountered each other, only when he professed to liking her did they clear the misunderstanding. Mark prefers to stay silent and observe with hundreds of thoughts running through his head. His timing has always been bad and been labeled socially awkward for most of his life. Its a good thing it doesnt appear in court, because he's one of the best lawyers out there. 

The door swings open and Mark is momentarily taken aback. It was a beautiful young woman with glasses and a ponytail. 

"You must be Mark." She said, her cultured voice a stark difference from Eggsy's accent. 

"Good evening." He greeted.

"Rox! Whose at the door?" Mark could hear Eggsy speaking.

"Mark!" She turned around to say.

Mark could see Eggsy's head peak around a corner, when Eggsy caught sight of him he grinned, Mark gave an answering smile in return. 

"Please come in." She led the way to the living room. 

"So you're Roxy?" Mark inquires once he settles on the sofa 

"Why yes, he's told you about me?" She asks with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes he's mentioned you a bit, you both work in Kingsman tailors correct?"

"Yes I do. We trained together for months before we became official tailors." She explained.

"Sorry Mark, had to talk to Daisy for a bit."

Mark turns and it felt like the air was punched out of him once he saw Eggsy walking down the stairs. 

He slowly stood up, transfixed at the complete transformation, gone was the awful jacket and in was a bespoke suit tailored to perfection. The blonde hair was slicked back and on his nose was a similar pair of glasses as Roxy. 

"You look amazing." He manages to say before he suddenly remembers the bouquet. 

"Here, these are for you." He hands Eggsy the daisies.

Eggsy accepts them with a huge grin, he briefly presses his nose against the daisies. 

"Daisies?" He asks.

"I thought of your sister and decided to get these instead of roses." Mark explained.

"They're amazing, no one has done something this sweet for me before."

They both smile at each other before a cough broke the moment. 

"Ah yes Mark Darcy this is my best friend Roxanne Morton, call her Roxy, and Roxy this is my date Mark Darcy." 

"Pleased to meet you." Mark says.

"Charmed." Roxy replies with a knowing smile.

"I'll be back in a minute, let me just put these in a vase."

They both watched Eggsy leave the room, ans after a few seconds Roxy turned to him and said in a very serious voice.

"You seem to be a very nice man, you've made him happy and I know he does the same for you, so listen carefully and know this,"

"Hurt him and I will gut you, I'm a tailor so I know how to dispose of a body and look good while doing it." Roxy smiled at him sweetly while Mark stared back in trepidation just as Eggsy came back in the room.

"We better get going." Eggsy gives Roxy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to go now as well, just came by to drop something off." She said.

\--

They watched her leave in a waiting cab, "Don't let her fool you, she wanted to see who my date was, meet you for a bit." Eggsy told Mark with a whisper and a smirk. 

"Ah yes... She's a lovely young woman." Mark said, "She's very protective of you."

"Yeah well, I'll beat anyone who hurts her and she'll do the same for me."

Mark smiles and offers his arm, "Shall we?"

Mark decided to take Eggsy to a rather well known italian restaurant. On the way there in the lull of the drive Mark can't help but think about his conversation with Bridget earlier on. 

It started to cast some doubts in his mind. He was a workaholic, he knew that. He loves his work, loves what he does, but he can never seem to work out a balance between his work and his life.

Is he even ready for a new relationship? He turns to take a glimpse of Eggsy, sees his profile and thinks, 'I'll try to make this work...'

\--

Arriving at the restaurant and taken to their table Mark is once again amazed by Eggsy's transformation, it was like he took on a second skin. He exudes confidence, suave, and practically glided into their reserved table. 

The waiter was on them the moment they sat down, Mark ordered his usual before turning to ask Eggsy what he would like. 

Eggsy took a quick scan of the menu before turning to the waiter and speaking in rapid Italian while indicating something on the menu. Mark just looked on in bemusement, he can now imagine the tailor working in Saville Row. 

"I didn't know you speak Italian." Mark said after the waiter left with their orders. 

"One of the perks of the job, sometimes we have to learn languages when we go work on international clients." Eggsy smiled, accent totally gone and replaced by the same cultured voice as Roxy. 

"Eggsy," Mark starts, pausing for a moment before putting his hand on top of Eggsy's hand on the table. Looking at their hands he says,

"As impressed as I am about your... complete transformation, and how gorgeous you look in your suit," Here Mark stops, looks up and stares right into Eggsy's eyes.

"You don't have to-- you don't have to change anything. I like you, Eggsy, just as you are."

Eggsy's cheeks slowly starts to turn red before he ducks down to hide his growing smile.

\--

'Thats adorable.' Roxy chimes from his glasses. 

He sends a quick message telling her to shut up. 

'Oh you shut up, look at him! He's absolutely besotted.' Roxy replies.

Eggsy finally turns to look at Mark from under his lashes, "Yah, same to you bruv." He reaches out and ruffles Mark's hair before teasing it back to a state of 'Just Shagged' 

Mark's answering smile practically lit up the whole room. For Eggsy it feels like a gift every time he manages to get that beaming grin. 

Sending a quick apology to Roxy he decided to pocket his Kingsman glasses. Mark was right, better be himself.

With the both of them more relaxed they talked for a little while until the food arrived, they dug into their food with gusto. 

Eggsy decided it was time to address an earlier issue.

"So, can ya tell me why you was broodin' in the car on the way here?" Eggsy is a gentlemen spy, trained for tells, and it was obvious Mark had something heavy in his mind while he was driving on the way here. 

Mark just looked at him for a moment, barely moving. If not for his expressive eyes Eggsy wouldn't have known he was having a dozen thoughts on how to approach the question. After seeing him come to a conclusion Mark finally spoke. 

"Bridget, my wife, called me today." A pause. "She was drunk... and I... finally asked her why she decided to commit infidelity."

"Mark," Eggsy takes a hold of his hand, squeezing it for comfort. "You are an amazin' man an' you don't deserve that to happen to you, no one does."

Mark gave a small hint of a sad smile, his hand squeezing back in response. 

"She said I was-- am, a workaholic. I made her sad and lonely. Cleaver was there when I wasn't and... one thing let to the other." 

"She still shouldn't have cheated on you, did she ever bring it up? That you was a workaholic? Talked to you abou' it?"

"Ehm, no. But it was always there, it was the elephant in the room. I just, I just didn't know it had gone that bad." 

\--

Their food temporarily forgotten Mark feels like he's floating, only anchored down by the hand holding his own, Eggsy's thumb stroked soothing circles on his palm. 

"She should have just talked to you, and you should have talked to her when you noticed somethins' wrong, communication is the lifeblood of a relationship innit." 

"Well, our relationship is gone now and I don't think it will ever be repaired." Mark looks down, breaking eye contact. 

"I asked, if that was the first time... when I caught them a month ago." Here he took a pained breath.

"She didn't answer."

Mark felt a hand cup his cheek, tugging him to face Eggsy. 

"You will get through this, you're stronger than most people I know, and I will support you. We'll get through this," the other hand still holding his own squeezed tightly "Together."

Eggsy leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, just a press on the lips and he felt like the mountain weighing him down was lifted. 

"I'm glad I decided to get drunk in that pub and met you." 

Eggsy lets out a laugh, tense atmosphere broken and they went back to their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a writer, spent almost half my life just reading. English is also not my native language so please forgive me if I botch things up. 
> 
> Ive also never been in a date before, let alone have problems with marriage. So everything is based on dates Ive seen on movies and read in books. 
> 
> PS I've just seen Bridget Jones' Baby, and cant get the ending song and scene out of my head.


	3. Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look into their growing relationship and some smut at the end.

Its been a few months since they've first started dating. There has been some scheduling conflicts with the both of them due to their hectic work schedules. As with Eggsy needing to hop on the plane every other week for international clients, and Mark with his cases that has him swamped up to the ears in files, but somehow, they've managed to make it work. 

On the days their schedule coincides they arrange for small dates or dinners, sometimes eating in lavish restaurants, but most of the time they chose to spend it in each other's company, relaxing and conversing in the privacy of Eggsy's home. 

A home that Mark has learned Eggsy inherited from his late mentor Harry, which explains the stuffed dog in the toilet. "Oi! Haz loves Mr. Pickle, he's been here longer than I've been alive I reckon." and the butterflies, "Harry wanted to be a lepidopterist before joining the army." 

Honestly, Mark would've been incredibly jealous if it weren't obvious that Harry is something of a father figure to Eggsy, being the first positive male role model after his own father died. Dean being a horrible human being that should rot in prison, Mark looked into it and was rather pleased by the prolonged sentence he received.

The only good thing Dean's ever given to the world is Daisy. Little miss Daisy. Mark got to spend some time with her as well, meeting her for more than a handful of times as Eggsy loves spending time with her, and Mark takes joy in seeing him happy. 

At first Daisy was rather apprehensive with meeting Mark, he does have a hard time articulating his emotions and came off as rather cold to most people but not with Daisy it seemed. 

After a bit of initial hesitation (from both sides) they hit it right off. And so, maybe he had a little help by using homemade 'bribery cookies', Eggsy's words, a special recipe he learned from his grandmother. 

A new sensation he feels, a warm feeling whenever he hears the tinkling bells of her laughter alongside shouts of 'Unca Mark!' Whenever he gets a chance to spend some time with her. 

There has been some changes from his friends, a few more sympathetic claps on the shoulder. Rebecca has called a few times, being rather late on the news of Bridget's infidelity and his subsequent filing for divorce. But then again, she is temporarily working out of the country and he has been keeping mum about everything, who knows where she even heard it from. 

She was rather aghast about the whole thing during her initial call, followed by then vehemently proclaiming that she could no longer possibly be in love with Bridget after that stunt. 

Not that Mark could blame her, knowing someone you loved is a cheater can make you change opinions, especially for repeat offenders like Bridget. It is nice to know your friends are on your side.

Other than that the new couple also learned a small bit of shocking information, that Harry Hart is somewhat related to Mark through his mother's side. "I did thought it weird you looked an awful lot like him." With the differences being mostly his dark brown hair and Harry's lighter brown locks. Other than that he really could pass off as Harry Hart, that is, if he were fifteen years older and knew how to sew. 

Mark did briefly thought Eggsy might've only initially approached him because he resembled his father figure but the soft, and dare he say it, besotted look on Eggsy's face whenever they're together says otherwise. 

And with the good things arriving in his life comes the bad and he's encountered Bridget a few more times while handling the divorce. She was silent most of the time in their meetings, choosing to clench her jaw and purse her lips whenever they are in the same room. She must have learned that no amount of pleading would make him stop the proceedings. 

As much as he can't forgive her actions he still had feelings for her, he loved her for quite awhile, years now, and in consideration he moved out of the apartment they lived in, despite it being his at the start and moved to a new one (he can't keep living in hotel rooms). She was fortunately absent when he packed his things and left. 

He also had the dire misfortune of bumping into Daniel Cleaver. Whom looked way too smug at the prospect of destroying a marriage, again. 

Cleaver certainly didn't hold off on speaking about it and they both spent the next couple of minutes trading verbal curses at the other. It almost escalated to another round of their infamous fights when his phone started ringing. 

"Must be work again, you should answer that. After all, it's more important than your wife." Cleaver said with a sneer. 

Mark gave him one last scathing glare before walking away with his phone to his ear. After all, it wasn't work calling, it was Eggsy. 

At the end of the call Mark was once again in a good mood, and who wouldn't? When your boyfriend spends ten minutes, trying and failing to explain how he somehow managed to lose his expensive shoes and is, for some reason, now trying to learn how to walk a tightrope in Spain. 

How he manages to do that, do his job and come home in time is beyond me.

\--

It was in one of their regular stay at home dates that Mark talks about something he has been worrying about for a while now. 

Of course there is a pattern to their home dates.

First, Mark cooks a fantastic dinner.

Eggsy would then moan over the food.

And in response to the noises Mark would then take a couple more gulps of wine while he surreptitiously shifts his suddenly tight pants.

Afterwards they would catch up on what the other has been doing at work, sneak a couple of soft kisses, and small touches while relaxing on the sofa and enjoy a few glasses of wine. 

It was at the last step that Mark brought up an event he's been thinking over the last couple of days.

"Eggsy, my family has been invited to an annual turkey and curry buffet. We've been attending regularly for the last couple of years and well, to be frank, I'm surprised we're still invited at all." Here he hesitated and Eggsy raised an eyebrow, "The host is Bridget's mother." Eggsy made an 'ahh' sound.

Mark pondered for a moment, then his eyes shifted to look away.

"Nevermind, it's ridiculous, maybe they were just being polite and don't expect us to show up," here he remembered something. 

"Or maybe just me. Bridget's parents have become rather close to mine during our marriage." Mark felt a hand on his arm, his eyes turned to look at the warm hand.

"Mark, are you asking me to be your date to this buffet?" 

Mark stayed silent for a few moments, "You will probably meet Bridget, and her parents... and my parents." 

The atmosphere turned tense for a few seconds until Mark realized what he had insinuated and quickly spoke.

"Not that I don't want you to meet them, nor am I trying to keep you a secret. I like you, very much, and I would parade you around as my boyfriend if I could."

"But?" Eggsy asked.

"That's a lot of people to confront in one sitting, I don't want you to feel uneasy and--"

Mark looked at Eggsy and took a deep breath.

"--and I don't really know how my parents will react to you, they don't know I am equally attracted to men as I am with women."

"So they don't know?"

"Not yet."

Eggsy gave a chuckle, "Wouldn't it better for me to meet them for dinner before attending this buffet?"

Mark stilled and he took a sip of wine before answering in a calm manner that slowly turned into an almost whisper "Of course, I was just thinking that any outrage or negative reaction will be stifled in a public setting with many people in the vicinity and that would buy us enough time to make a strategic retreat." 

Eggsy threw his head back and laughed. "Mark, if its alright with you, we ain't gonna run away, we should do this proud and proper yeah? Should start with dinner at your parents and then attend that turkey curry thing."

Mark couldn't help but get affected by Eggsy's enthusiasm, "They will probably be shocked and outraged." A hint of a smile on his lips, "It would be absolutely scandalous my dear Eggsy." He pressed a kiss to Eggsy's temple. 

"You are okay with that plan right? Cuz' we can always just do the first one and skip the second one if ya'd like."

"Like I said Eggsy, If I could tell the whole world you're my boyfriend, I would." He cupped Eggy's face with his palms, "Nothing for me to be ashamed of. I would gladly show you off to everyone in the vicinity. You are handsome, loyal, kind, damn good at your job and you make me so incredibly happy." Mark enjoyed the blush slowly rising from Eggsy's cheeks and down his neck. 

Eggsy groaned before crushing their lips together. After a few seconds Mark tilted his head and slowly deepened the kiss. He could feel hands in his hair, tugging at his locks which sent tingles down his spine. His hands slowly slid down until they were able to slip into Eggsy's sweater and drawing small circles against the soft skin. 

The hands in his hair tugged harder and he broke away from the sweet lips, not a moment later he latched onto Eggsy's neck, biting into the soft skin and Eggsy buckled in his arms. 

They grinded into each other slowly, touching and learning each other's body, gasping and panting at every new sensation. With deft hands he unzipped both their pants and released their aching erections. Slowly they reached a crescendo as Mark went bacm and connected with Eggsy's searching lips in an even deeper kiss while taking both their cocks in his hand, spreading the precum and pumping them both in hand. Pouring all his emotions into that deep kiss and soon Eggsy started to climax. His back arched and his mouth let out a silent scream, Mark soon followed after, reaching his own climax a few seconds later. 

They laid boneless on the couch, gasping for air. Mark gave a breathless chuckle, turning and giving Eggsy a soft kiss on the temple. "Amazing." Eggsy gave an answering chuckle before burrowing closer to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written a sexual scene before, was going to skip through it but I wrote it down for some reason anyway. 
> 
> Took a bit of time watching Bridget Jones Diary: The Edge of Reason and the only thing I got from it was, how absolutely perfect Mark is. Does a man like that even exist? Probably not. 
> 
> The only flaws are his problems with showing emotion and being a workaholic. But the moment he speaks and you realize how much he actually loves Bridget, no matter how many times she embarrasses him (I doubt he feels embarrassed, he just gets more and more fond of Bridget).


	4. Dinner With The Darcys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark brings Eggsy to meet his parents.

"Are you nervous?" Eggsy asks as he helps Mark with his tie.

Mark briefly smiles at the gesture before saying. "Yes, it's hard not to be. Coming out to your parents... introducing his wonderful, gorgeous, and charming boyfriend." Mark earned himself a soft kiss for that one.

"I remembered when I first came out to my mother." Eggsy conversed as he held out his hand and Mark took it. Bringing it up to his lips he placed a kiss onto the back the hand.

"Let's go."

They we're well on the road before Eggsy continued, "Came home one day with a split lip and a black eye. Me mum asked where I got it and I just, I just broke down and told him it was from little Jimmy Halden from down the street. I liked him, so I kissed him. Which is how I earned my blackeye."

Mark remained silent, only showing his anger by the way he clenched the steering wheel. 

"Its hard innit? Getting rejected by the person you liked. Mum just went ballistic, not at me, no. She was practically spitting fire, ready to go down there and burn their house down for what he did ta me."

"I told her not to, and that Jimmy was leaving anyway, moving away that afternoon. Which is why I kissed him in the first place. It was a blessing I tell you, didn't have enough time to tell anybody bout' what happened, you don't want to be labelled a fairy in the estates."

Dean was only dating her then, life wasn't perfect but it was good, better than when Dean moved in and started beating him. Eggsy can't imagine what would've happened had Dean known he was gay, or maybe he could imagine it all too well, working the corner of Smith Street, on his knees instead of selling drugs and stealing shit.

"Point is Mark, my mum didn't mind that I was gay. She accepted it like it was nothing, cuz' she loves me just like I know your parents love you too."

"They'll love you no matter who you choose to love." Eggsy said it with such conviction Mark almost believed it as fact. 

But Mark is a barrister, he's seen with his very eyes how untrue Eggsy's words can be to other families. This is Eggsy however, one of the most wonderful human beings to ever walk the earth. So Mark will just take his word for it.

As the ride descended into silence again Mark just held Eggsy's hand, the warmth emanating from it gave him strength. He squeezed it with a smile on his face, suddenly feeling very excited to introduce this adorable young man to his parents.

\--

"You have a very beautiful home Mrs. Darcy". Eggsy praised with a dashing grin in his posh accent.

"Oh please, call me Elaine." Mark looked on in disbelief as his mother fluttered her eyelashes at Eggsy.

This is a week before 'the turkey curry thing', Mark had called his mother and said he was coming for dinner with someone he dearly wants them to meet. By the somewhat confused look on his father's face when they opened the door, they probably expected to meet a woman, not a nicely dressed handsome young man next to their son.

"It's nice to see you again mother," he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "father." He aimed a nod to his father.

Mark stepped back and laid a hand on Eggsy's back and smiled.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Gary Unwin but he prefers to be called Eggsy."

\--

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Darcy, he's told me a lot about you both." He said with his best smile.

'Liar' Roxy whispered from his glasses.

"I've brought some wine." He added at the end.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Mark spoke again.

"I've wanted you both to meet him for quite some time now." 

'Now your boyfriend is lying.' 

"I'm here to introduce him to you as he's become a very important person in my life, he... is my boyfriend, we've been together for a few months now." 

A beat of silence later and then his mother started to faint onto his equally shocked father. 

'That went well.' Roxy mussed.

Eggsy groaned internally before coming over, head tilted to hide his face, eyes shifting and twitching every now and then to type. 

'Tell me everything about Admiral Malcolm Darcy.' Eggsy replied while trying to help Mark's poor mum.

\--

'What is happening?' Mark wondered a half hour later as he watched in bemusement as his boyfriend charmed the stuffing out of his parents. After the initial fiasco and his mother all well and good they've decided to continue the dinner.

Taking another bite of the chicken he listened as his father chuckled at Eggsy's tale of when he was in the marines. 

He could understand why his mother would be quite taken with Eggsy, he is rather charming. But what he didn't expect was to see him getting on so well with his father. 

"So Admiral, I heard you were involved in--" 

"Mark." Mark almost flinched at the sudden call of his name.

"Yes mother?" He turned to ask.

"Your Eggsy is a rather delightful young man." Another bark of laughter from his father. "Yes he is," his eyes shifted onto Eggsy again, "He is rather special."

"And quite different, very different, you could say he is the total opposite of--"

"Of Bridget, yes."

"And what about her dear? Why did you break up?"

Ahh, so she doesn't know.

"Was she..." Elaine trailed off.

Mark closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Was she a beard?" Elaine continued.

"Yes. Wait, what?" His eyes flew open in shock.

"You know, was she just there to act as a cover for you being gay?"

Mark sat there dumbfounded, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"No mother, I did love Bridget." He managed to spit out after regaining his bearings. 

"I am what you call a bisexual, equally attracted to both genders." He pressed his lips together in a tight line, this is something he never expected to explain to his mother.

"Then why? Did you-- did you leave her for this young man?"

"What? No mother, she cheated on me with her former boss."

His mother gasped in shock. "Oh how horrendous! Malcolm! Malcolm, you wouldn't believe--"

Mark heaved a sigh.

\--

Phew, it's a good thing Mark's father is an Admiral in the Royal Navy. Eggsy pulled out stories of his own stint in the marines along with stories from Harry's time in the army, "You see my late mentor Harry was in the Army before he became a tailor and he--" And it also helped that the majority of Kingsmen agents are veterans and or involved in some form of military or secret service. Makes it easier to talk to the man, no need to make up stories.

That, and Eggsy has been in too many honeypot missions to not be able to charm the pants off of any person, regardless of age and gender.

"Let me be honest with you," Mark's father started to say after awhile, "I never expected to one day be introduced to my son's boyfriend." 

"However, you seem to be a good and proper sort." Eggsy's eye twitched while Roxy chuckled.

"Now I liked Bridget," at the mention of Mark's soon to be ex-wife Eggsy's smile dimmed a little. "But it takes patience and a will of steel to be able to handle her, that girl is a walking disaster I tell you, but they seemed so good together and Mark was happy."

Eggsy doesn't know where this is going, but it doesn't seem to be in his favor.

"I was also expecting some grandchildren soon and this new relationship of his is really sudden and all."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Darcy?"

'Yes, what is he trying to say about you Eggsy.' Roxy piped in.

"Did he start a relationship with you while he was together with Bridget?" 

At that question Eggsy was about to defend his and Mark's honour when they heard a loud gasp from the other side of the table. 

"Oh how horrendous! Malcolm! Malcolm, you wouldn't believe it, Bridget cheated on our Mark with her former boss!"

'Well how convenient.' Roxy said and Eggsy muttered 'thank god' from under his breath. 

Malcolm turned to Eggsy, looking apologetic and said. 

"I'm sorry for that line of questioning."

"No problem, I understand." Eggsy smiled.

Eggsy turned to look at Mark and caught him looking at him with a fond look.

\-- 

They said their goodbyes and slid into Mark's car. 

They both sat there in silence before Eggsy decided to break it by saying.

"I think that went rather well innit?"

Mark surged forward and captured his lips, kissing hungrily for a few minutes before breaking away breathless.

"Lets go home." He said panting. 

"Lets." Eggsy grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I meant to include the turkey curry dinner here too but decided against it.
> 
> I tried to incorporate Roxy in this just like how Roxy was there in Golden Circle, coaching him through the dinner. 
> 
> Tbh I'm writing this story because I'm actually really busy and you know how it is, the urge to procrastinate is x10 stronger when you have important things to do.


	5. Turkey Curry Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Eggsy attend the Turkey Curry Dinner thing.

They've made it a habit, after the first couple of weeks of them being together, to bring something back from their travels. A gift to the other, it could be a small trinket or a souvenir from the place they've gone to. Not together, unfortunately, they have yet to travel together. It evolved into somewhat of a tradition, and given the nature of their professions, they made do.

It started when Eggsy had given him a tacky miniature Eiffel tower from Paris a few months back, when they had to cancel their fourth date due to the abrupt trip. Now it stands proudly atop his mantle, and serves to remind him of all their missed occasions and cancelled dates. Which so far, hasn't been an issue with their relationship. 

After a quick three day work in Canada early this week, Eggsy gave him a knitted scarf decorated with hundreds of christmas gifts. Apparently, it's to go with the sweater his mum gave him this year, a rather awful red sweater with a green christmas tree complete with raised christmas lights and decorations. 

Eggsy himself did not walk away unscathed as his mother was sweet enough to give him something as well. Eggsy was rather bemused by the matching christmas tree, his however, had the most awful assortment of gifts already in attendance. 

"Ain't got to worry bout' what to wear, should be rather fitting innit?"

\--

It was a day before the turkey curry dinner thing and Eggsy is in his element, running forward, expertly weaving through London with his parkour skills. His target is slowly coming closer within his range of attack. 

'Take the left turn! I've done the liberty of slowing them down.' Merlin said from his glasses and by slowing them down he means manipulating traffic lights. 

Eggsy takes the turn, just in time for him to jump over a ledge and within sights of the speeding car. Merlin specifically chose this area to engage in order to minimize civilian casualties. Taking out his gun he waited, aimed and fired. A perfect shot, having one of the best marksman scores in Kingsman isn't just a fancy way to lord over the other Kingsman, well, mostly. 

The tire exploded and the car skidded to the left, barely missing another car before slowing down to a stop a few feet away from his location and inches away from a large tree. 

Cautiously, with his gun in hand he slowly crept forward. The target was the driver, a confirmed terrorist with plans to bomb a yet to be known place in London. 

'Extract him, we need him alive for questioning, whereabouts of his accomplices are yet to be known.' Merlin said. They have intel to confirm that this man is working for a bigger organization. 

"Pick up on my location." Eggsy said as he works to extract the man from the wreckage.

'Aye, and a clean up crew will be there soon.' 

As Eggsy was approaching the vehicle, a smaller man, formerly hiding in the backseat had slipped out and hid behind the large tree. The man looked around the tree and saw Eggsy busy extracting his partner. The man's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Mugsy." The words left his lips before he managed to control himself. 

Eggsy has finally pulled his partner away from the wreckage and dragged his unconscious body a few feet away. 

Seeing his chance the man slipped further away from the scene, under the protection of the large tree he managed to escape.

\--

There was a knock on Eggsy's door, "You ready?" A voice outside asked. He grinned at his reflection, running a careful hand over his expertly styled hair, took one last look at his awful christmas sweater and whirled around to open the door. On the other side stood the handsome Mark Darcy, in his awful christmas sweater, hair fluffy and a fond look on his face reserved only for Eggsy. 

"I swear you take almost as long to get ready as a woman." Mark murmured as he leaned forward to press his lips against Eggsy's. 

Eggsy let out a needy whine from his throat as he pressed into the kiss, hoping for it to turn into something more heated.

Mark chuckled as he pulled away, "No Eggsy, were going to be late."

"No..." Eggsy whined and pouted like a child that had his toy taken away.

Mark just gave his pouting lips a peck before turning to leave. And a grumbling Eggsy followed soon after.

While on the ride over Eggsy texted a message to Roxy via his Kingsman glasses. 'I don think I really nid a back up 4 dis one Roxy.'

'Oh shut up, I want to see the show, you owe me this after all the help I've given you.' Roxy whispered.

'Plus, our party is seriously boring, I need something to pass the time.' Eggsy could feel her shrugging. 

'Rich ppl have borin parties.' Eggsy replied.

'Tell me about it, had to endure years of this.' 

There was a beat of silence before Roxy asked.

'So... how's Mark?'

Eggsy almost groaned out loud, 'Stop crushin on my bf!!!11' he added extra 1s for emphasis.

'I can't help it! He's almost perfect.' Roxy gushed.

'Oi! I thnk he IS absolutely perf! He's mine.'

'Yeah, he likes you very, very much, just as you are. While he doesn't do romantic actions, his words certainly can make a crowd of ladies swoon. I have never seen someone look so in love with another person before.'

Eggsy felt his face burning, he turned to look outside the window to hide his red cheeks from Mark.

'Shh, we havn't gottn to d L word yet.'

'You guys are taking forever to say that, teenage girls only take a few minutes before they throw it in.' 

'Well we r not teenage girls n one of us has been married twice already. And I thot ur at a party, how r u actin like a fangirl?'

'Left to go on a stroll, I'm in an obscure section of the gardens.'

Well that explains it, Eggsy thought. 

'Anyway, remember when you freaked out about getting fat because you felt flabby?'

'Tha was one time, ONE time!'

'And Mark just said, I have high regards of your wobbly bits, in all circumstances, how about we take another look.' 

Then fantastic shagging ensues. 

'Leave my boyfriend alone Roxy.' 

She just laughs. Evil witch.

It didn't take long before they reached the Jones' house, they parked a couple ways away as there wasn't any available space nearby, it was snowing slowly and by then Roxy had to rejoin the party and be ladylike. 

Eggsy was about to walk up the snow covered path when he felt Mark tug on his hand. He turned to face him about to ask what's wrong when the question died on his lips as Mark cupped his face, he looked at Eggsy with his brow furrowed in concentration and face inches from his own. 

"No matter what happens, know that I love you." 

What a way to drop the L-bomb. Eggsy felt all his blood rush to his face as he stared into Mark's earnest face with his mouth open in shock.

"I don't know when it happened but I have loved you for a while now. I've been so scared of loving someone and getting hurt again that I did the grievous mistake of not telling you how much I love you." Mark softly strokes the red cheeks with his thumbs, "Whatever may happen tonight doesn't matter, at the end of the day I want to go home with you, and show you exactly how much I love you."

Eggsy's mind is a blank, as if the whole world stopped turning and this moment, this place became the center of the universe. Nothing else matters except for this.

"Mark." He gasped out, "You dummy, I love you too. So much." With that he surged forward, Mark join him as they both kissed each other until they were breathless.

They spent a couple of minutes making out in the snow, like a bloody romcom movie, it was quite cliche. 

'Swoooon.' Came the small voice that is unmistakably Roxy. 

Breaking away they gazed at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. 

"I think we should go inside now." Eggsy said.

\--

They got inside shortly, pausing only momentarily in the foyer before Mark led the way to the living room. The place was packed with people, chatting and milling about. 

Mark looked around for a moment and spotted Pamela, Bridget's mother. He hesitated. Eggsy laid a hand on his back, a silent anchor of support.

His face remained impassive as he slowly approached her. 

"Oh Mark!" Pamela exclaimed. Her eyes shifting to Eggsy behind him before looking back at him.

"It's nice to see you... I-- uh didn't expect you to come."

Mark just leaned forward and gave her a small peck in greeting. "Yes. Well, I decided to come. Despite whatever happened with Bridget, I have no ill will towards you or your husband." 

"You have always been a nice man." She smiled, she looked towards Eggsy. Mark was quick on the motion and stepped to the side and introduced Eggsy.

"This is Gary Unwin, my partner."

"Well how nice to meet your acquaintance young man."

"And I you," He held out his hand, she placed hers and he bent down and gave a kiss on the back of her hand. 

"You have a very wonderful home Mrs. Jones." He gave her a charming smile and a wink.

She gave a girly giggle, "And a flatterer!"

Mark watched in bemusement as Eggsy charmed Bridget's mother. She probably thought Eggsy was his partner in cases just like Natasha. He's not going to change that assumption anytime soon.

"Mark, your parents are already here, they arrived an hour ago."

"Thank you, I'll go search for them." He excused them both and went searching for his parents. He's not worried about Bridget just yet, she always arrives late.

He found his parents in the next room enjoying the turkey curry. Her mother saw him immediately and fanned him over. They exchanged pleasantries while his mother fussed over Eggsy. 

"Look at you! So handsome."

"The sweater suits me, I really love it Elaine." He really does love it, which pleasantly surprised Mark.

"Might I ask for another smaller one if I can request you can find one for my baby sister Dais. She'll absolutely love it." 

"Oh? You have a little sister?" Elaine perked up. 

"Yes, the light of my life, her name's Daisy. She's turning five soon, very smart for her age."

As Eggsy took out his phone, to proudly show off his sister, which is always adorable. Mark decided then that he should get a plate of turkey curry for the both of them. 

He was taking a few spoonfuls when he heard the unmistakably awful voice. 

"Well look who it is, Mark Darcy."

Fucking wanker Daniel Cleaver.

He sighed, put down the serving spoon and turned to face humanity's biggest mistake.

"What do you want Cleaver?"

"The biggest question is, what do you want? You obviously want something, what else are you doing here."

"To eat turkey curry." Mark blandly replied. His eyes shifted to the right, he saw Bridget come up behind Cleaver.

"Mark..." She said hesitantly. 

Mark just nodded at her, "Merry Christmas."

He turned to leave the room and the conversation when a hand grabbed his arm, "Now now, you haven't even answered my question and I haven't even started on your god awful sweater yet."

"Let go of him." Came the steely voice ahead of him. Eggsy stood at the doorway in all his glory, awful sweater and everything.

"And who the hell are you?" Cleaver sneered.

"I'm his partner, Eggsy. Now let go of him or I will rip your arm off." Mark has never seen Eggsy look so furious.

"You should leave your associates out of this Darcy." And to Eggsy he aimed, "This is not a case, leave your grubby lawyer nose out of our business."

"First, I'm not a lawyer. Second, I'm not an associate and third, Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Boyfriend."

He said the last bit with emphasis as he walked forward, grabbed Cleaver's hand in a vice grip, pressed into a nerve that had him letting go of Mark quickly. 

"You have a b-b-boyfriend?" Bridget stuttered.

"Didn't know you were queer, Darcy." Cleaver squeezed out with his hand to his chest, trying to eliminate the throbbing pain.

Mark ignored him while he looked at Bridget, "We've been together for a few months now."

She looked upset. "Is that why we got the divorce." She accused him.

"No Bridget," He said firmly. "We got the divorce because you cheated on me, with him," he inclined his head at Cleaver, "Multiple times."

"You know I don't normally do this but I'm willing to bat for the other field if it means taking someone from Darcy." Mark could hear Cleaver murmuring to Eggsy. 

Incensed, Mark turned to look at Cleaver. Before he can say anything, Eggsy beat him to it.

"I think I know why you're doing this. Mark is handsome, smart and successful, all three of his are leagues higher than whatever you can ever hope to accomplish. But theres one thing Mark has a problem with, and its women. (A lie, and Eggsy knows it, women love Mark) which is why you would sleep with any woman that crosses your path. Its a pathetic attempt to one-up Mark, because he's a great man, and you are nothing more than a disgusting pig." 

With that rousing speech Eggsy grabbed Mark's hand, just as he was dragging him away Eggsy turned to look at Bridget.

"Anybody who can't see that is losing out on something amazing." 

\--

'Bravo!' Roxy laughs over the feed. 

'Wish they served popcorn in this place, all I have is champagne to wash that scene down.'

Eggsy didn't reply, too angry over what just happened in the other room. 

"Mark? What happened? We could hear people arguing." Elaine said.

"I can't believe you used to be best friends with that gu--" Eggsy didnt finish as he his lips suddenly assaulted. He moaned low in his throat as Mark deepened the kiss.

"Oh my." Elaine gasped.

Breaking apart Mark was panting, "You are amazing."

Eggsy just laughed, rage forgotten. 

Unbeknownst to them, Bridget stood at the doorway. A hand to her mouth to cover her shock. Seeing them laugh she couldn't take it anymore. 

"No no no! You liar, you never told me you were gay."

Their laughter died out at the intrusion. They looked at her seething form for a second.

"I am not gay Bridget, I am bisexual." Mark grimly replied.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "And you're trying to make me believe that you brought an obviously younger, good-looking boy to this dinner because you're in a loving and healthy relationship?" She said it sarcastically.

"Yes actually." Eggsy remarked but she continued on as if he hasn't spoken.

"And what would your parents think? They certainly won't accept this farce." As she said this her face looked smug, as if she's solved the case.

There was a cough from Elaine. Bridget turned to look, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"We have met Eggsy already, we think he is a very polite young man, and we have already come to terms and accepted this relationship."

Bridget closed her mouth into a tight line, her nostrils flaring and her hands shaking.

"Bridget, please, just leave us alone." Mark said.

She turned and gave him one last hurt look, giving a quivering nod with her eyes suspiciously wet she turned and walked away quickly.

"This is rather eventful, innit." Eggsy said.

'This is fun.' Roxy chimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been doing all the work on my phone. It's kinda frustrating but feels better for me than on a pc. The phone has a weird glitch however, sometimes the combination of (,) and spacebar messes with the word. I might miss the mistakes and it appears on the story, I'll try to correct them as quickly as I could notice them.
> 
> And isn't Colin Firth just dreamy? I'm holding off on watching his other movies until I get this story done. Next stop is Harry Bright from Mamma Mia, then maybe A Single Man. I haven't seen it yet but looking at clips on youtube, he deserves an Oscar. Amazing movie, 10/10 would recommend.


	6. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Christmas with family. A little fluffy chapter.

Its been a few days since the rather eventful turkey dinner and now it's Christmas Eve. Eggsy has decided to invite Mark and his family to celebrate it in his home with his own little family. 

For the occasion Mark spent the whole afternoon puttering around the kitchen, preparing a scrumptious meal while Eggsy helped him out with whatever he needs. 

It was nearing dinnertime when Mark pulled the vegetables out of the oven and they heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'll take that." Eggsy said, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel and taking his apron off.

The doorbell rang a second time before he managed to reach the door. Looking into the peephole he smiled, Eggsy unlocked the door and opened it wide.

"Daisy baby I've missed you." Bending down he picked up his sister, and peppered her with kisses.

"Eggsy!" She exclaimed while trying to return the kisses. 

After one last big kiss he tucked her under his arm and turned to Michelle and warmly said, "Merry Christmas mum." He learned forward and gave her a small peck and a one armed hug.

"Merry Christmas Eggsy."

He lead them towards the living room, the telly was already on and showing Daisy's favourite cartoons. 

JB yapped in delight when he saw Daisy, running forward and giving out enthusiastic licks. 

Mark popped his head out of the kitchen for a moment. Seeing the two ladies he smiled and reached for the kitchen towel. He wiped his hands before quickly joining them in the living room, but not before grabbing something off the counter.

"It's nice seeing you again Michelle." He gave her a kiss and a hug. Turning to Daisy he said. "Princess Daisy I am delighted to see you." 

She giggled at him before replying imperiously. "I would like a token from my squire."

He grinned then bowed lowly, kneeling down and slowly presenting a cookie ('bribery cookies' said Eggsy), freshly baked.

She squealed loudly, grabbing the cookie before freezing, she gave a small 'Ehem', with her nose in the air she said. "You have pleased this princess."

Mark just chuckled.

"A cookie before dinner?" Michelle said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"A little cookie won't ruin her highness's appetite." He jokingly replied.

She gave him another teasing look before conceding. "Alright, don't give her any more til after dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Mark smiled cheekily while exchanging conspiring looks with Daisy, Michelle just rolled her eyes.

Daisy sat down to watch the telly with JB on her lap and cookie in hand while Mark went back to the kitchen to check on the roast. Taking a small peak into the oven and seeing the turkey golden brown, he nods to himself. "Perfect."

A couple more minutes later and as Michelle helps Eggsy prepare the table the doorbell rang a second time that night. 

"I'll get it!" Eggsy says.

Running up to the door he looks through the peephole and sees the unmistakable figures of Mark's parents. 

Smoothing down his hair he rolls his shoulders before opening the door. "Merry Christmas!" He exclaims.

"Eggsy my dear, Merry Christmas." Elaine gave him a peck on both cheeks. 

"We weren't sure if this was the right place, almost rang the doorbell nextdoor." Mark's father Malcolm said with a chuckle.

Eggsy gave him a hug and a greeting as well before taking their coats and hanging it on the rack by the door.

"Please come in, make yourself at home." He says as he leads them to the occupied living room.

He introduces his mum and sister to Mark's parents and they exchange greetings and pleasantries. Elaine getting particularly excited about Daisy. Eggsy is glad that with Daisy around Mark's parents won't be asking for grandchildren anytime soon.

He left them be and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen. "Help me put these on the table." Mark told him upon entering.

It took them awhile to get everything on the table and everyone slowly started to gather at the sight of food.

"This looks and smells delicious." Michelle said, while taking a deep breath.

"Thanks, Mark did all the cooking." Eggsy proudly showed off.

"Don't shortchange yourself, I wouldn't have done it without Eggsy." Mark announced.

"Oh tosh." 

\--

It was a rather lovely affair, Mark can't help but look around the table. Seeing everyone happy and eating his cooking filled his chest with a warmth he rarely felt.

He looked at Eggsy sitting next to him, laughing and entertaining Daisy, the primary reason for his joy. Looking back, months ago in that seedy bar he would have never expected to be this happy and content in his life. 

Eggsy caught him staring and gave him a gentle smile. Mark couldn't help himself and leaned forward to give his boyfriend a small kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Eggsy asked.

"Nothing," He cupped Eggsy's cheek. "I just felt like it."

Distracted, they missed the exchange of amused looks between the other adults around the table.

\--

At the stroke of midnight they all cheered, gave hugs and had another round of 'Merry Christmases'.

They all soon gathered around the living room. Daisy was allowed to open one gift for the night and the rest for tomorrow.

She giggled as she tore into her present, the one she surprisingly chose came from Mark's mother. As the gift was revealed she squealed, it was one of her infamous Christmas sweaters. This one had fairies on the front and wings on the back.

"Fhank yous, auntie Elaine." She said as she gave Elaine a wet kiss on the cheek.

Elaine gave an aww sound, her eyes suspiciously wet as she took in Daisy twirling around in her new sweater.

"I told you she'd love it." Eggsy whispered to her and she gave him a thankful smile.

A few minutes later they had to tidy up, the Darcys' are leaving for a high-class hotel nearby, paid for by Eggsy as a gift. While Michelle and Daisy take the guest bedroom. 

All in all it was a success, Eggsy mused.

First Christmas with Mark... I could get used to this. He thought, eyes straying to Mark as they both prepare for bed.

\--

The next morning Mark gets a heavy wake up call as Daisy runs into the bedroom and jumps on the bed, by bed Mark means his abdomen. 

"Unca Mark! Unca Mark! We gonna open pwesents!" She exclaimed while jumping on his prone form. JB decides to join in on the fun by jumping on the bed next to his head.

Letting out an oof as all air seemed to leave his lungs he grabbed onto her waist, and promptly tickled her in revenge. JB barked and yipped all throughout.

"Ah haha, hahaha! Unca Mark! Nooo..."

"Alrigh' alrigh', calm down you three." Mark heard Eggsy say from the doorway.

"Go downstairs, I cooked your favourites."

Mark stopped the tickle fest and roused himself up from the bed. 

"Is it pancakes?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, with extra syrup, but only for today." Daisy quickly ran out like a giggling puppy as JB chases after her.

"Don't open any presents yet til after breakfast!" Eggsy shouted after her.

"Good morning." Mark greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Mmm, good morning." Eggsy replied, leaning into the kiss and locking his arms around Mark.

They both took a few minutes for themselves before joining the others downstairs for breakfast. 

It didn't take them long to finish breakfast, what with Daisy practically vibrating in excitement.

Soon they gathered around the living room again, cups of tea and coffee in hand. 

Looking through the Christmas tree, they got hold of their gifts and passed it to their intended.

Mark and Eggsy had decided to team up and give Michelle a beautiful set of jewellery. Eggsy gave Daisy the doll house she had always wanted and Mark gave her a set of Harry Potter books.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow then Mark rolled his eyes, "We wont let her read the later ones until she's older." 

From Michelle they both got matching handmade scarves. A hobby she picked up in therapy.

Mark has decided to give Eggsy one of those VR headsets he's been raving about all year. They'll need to find a place for that.

Then it came time for Eggsy to give Mark his gift. He anxiously sat as Mark unwrapped the box.

Opening the gift Mark was silent. "Is this?" He asked in wonder, in the box was a key.

Eggsy couldn't hold it in anymore and started to blabber. "Well... you're practically living here anyway and uhm, half of your stuff is here already, and I think the house is closer to your workplace and I know you don't really like your new apartment and uhm." Eggsy was running out of words to say, "What I'm trying to say is, please move in with me?"

Mark slowly took the key in hand, feeling its weight on his palm. He looked at Eggsy and let out a large beaming grin. 

"Yes!" He pulled Eggsy into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek he said. "Oh darling I would love to move in with you."

They continued to embrace as Michelle and Daisy cheered in the background.

"By the way," Eggsy added once they broke away. "The key isn't your only gift. I take it as a personal offense as a tailor that my boyfriend has yet to have a bespoke suit." 

"Oh?"

"Yes, I have already set an appointment for you in Kingsman."

"Oh really? And will my darling housemate be making this suit?"

"Like I'll let anyone else touch your suit." Eggsy huffed.

"Thank you Eggsy. You, are a gift." Mark said fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D 
> 
> Oh and Ive rewatched Bridget Jones Diary with my family, turns out I got it wrong. It's Turkey Curry Buffet not Turkey Curry Dinner. I'll probably change that in the future.
> 
> There's probably 3 more chapters left. I can't believe I've written this much, personal accomplishment.


	7. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark planned everything to be perfect for their one year anniversary.

Mark was waiting patiently in the conference room along with two other lawyers. They were waiting for Bridget to arrive for the final signing of divorce papers. After this they are officially divorced and Mark can finally go on with his life.

His experiences in terms of love has been pretty grim, married and divorced twice in less than a decade. Finding his first wife having sex with Daniel Cleaver on Christmas Eve, and just a week after their marriage. He was devastated. Losing two important people in his life in one fell swoop, though he's glad Cleaver is no longer considered one of them.

Him and Bridget were only married for around a year, they dated for five months before he proposed. Mostly at her insistence to marry around the second month into their relationship, he was rather hesitant and this led to one of their biggest arguments.

Mark was not ready for marriage again just yet, and Bridget wanted to solidify their relationship as her insecurities got the best of her and accused him of cheating multiple times, with his lesbian partner Rebecca.

But Mark loved Bridget, and had imagined them growing old together. So against the words of his mother, he proposed. After those series of rather exciting events their short engagement was blissfully quiet.

Even then Daniel Cleaver was lurking around the scenes, almost having sex with Bridget during their time apart following their large argument.

It is no wonder that Mark is currently happy with his relationship to Eggsy, they moved slowly through their relationship. They did not hit the sack immediately and both formed close ties to important people in each other's life before they decided to live together. It was a welcome change from his previous relationships.

And what a wonderful life he has indeed. It has been a few of months since he's moved in with Eggsy. And he still can't believe it's real, waking up with Eggsy right beside him. Aross from him on the dinner table, right next to him when they watch the telly, and again, waking up to his beautiful face in the morning.

Mark would end up staring at Eggsy's sleeping form, something he has accused Bridget of doing while he was asleep. Now he can understand its appeal.

The door opened and they all breathed a sigh of relief as Bridget came through, she walked briskly to the table looking quite frazzled.

"I've done the liberty of signing it already." Mark said.

She stared at the paper for a moment before turning to look at him. "Mark, can't we try to make this work again?"

Mark sighed, grimly he stared at the paper. "Bridget, I'm in a relationship now... and it's the happiest I've been in a long time."

"But it's not real, he's a man." She pleaded.

Mark's gaze turned steely. "Just because Eggsy has a penis doesn't mean my love for him isn't real, or that our love is any lesser than that between a man and a woman."

Bridget remained firm. "I love you, more than he ever could."

"To be honest Bridget, one of the things I can say without a shadow of a doubt, is that the love between Eggsy and I is real and true. Because if you honestly loved me, you wouldn't have cheated."

She looked away, silent.

"Please Bridget, just sign the papers." He pleaded.

Her hands shook as they gripped the pen, the nib hovered over the paper before she pressed down and wrote her signature.

She was breathing rather heavily, she has her head down and asked in a wobbly voice. "Is this all?"

"Yes Bridget, you may go."

She clutched her bag and quickly walked away.

Mark stared at her retreating form, his heart filled with mixed feelings. He can't help but think, there goes the woman he used to love the most in the world.

\--

It was friday night and Mark has planned everything, he had already booked a reservation to one of Eggsy's favorite restaurants. He also requested a bouquet of daisies to be the centerpiece for their table.

Tomorrow would be their one year anniversary to when they first met in that bar.

Eggsy is currently on a business trip in Germany, he asked and confirmed that he would be home tomorrow morning, noon at the latest.

Mark wanted everything to be perfect tomorrow.

So far, their relationship has had its ups and downs. They've missed dates and dinners before due to work, so Mark took great pains to ensure that he would be free tomorrow.

He had ordered a care package for Eggsy once he came home and it arrived a week ago. He wasn't content with it just yet and added some of his own creations he knows Eggsy likes.

Carefully placing it on the dining table where Eggsy would see it along with a note that has a specific list of instructions, he is to follow them once he returns.

He double checked everything before going to bed, including the bespoke suit his boyfriend made for him.

\--

Mark called Eggsy the next day, and he was coming back around ten o'clock in the morning. With that he called Eggsy's favorite italian restaurant and ordered for a delivery to arrive an hour before ten.

Getting ready Mark took particular care in looking good and especially wore the bespoke suit. It always baffles Mark at how heavy it is.

Coming down the stairs he patted his pocket, checking to make sure he did indeed place the little box in his pocket.

Fishing it out he held it in his palm. He opened it and there sat the engagement ring. Mark had bought it over a month ago. He stared at it for a moment. Unsure if this is the right time for it. Maybe he'll pop the question at dinner tonight, maybe he won't.

Mark has been burned before, a year together might not be enough. He contemplated bringing it to the anniversary altogether.

He hasn't told Eggsy yet, that he was officially a single man--okay maybe not-- but he kept conversations about the divorce proceedings to a minimum, and Eggsy respected it and did not inquire further.

Mark thought it would serve as an additional surprise to Eggsy later on in the dinner. Eggsy doesn't say it but Mark knows that his status as a husband to someone else has put a damper on things. Now there's nothing holding them back.

He smiled to himself, looking the ring over again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startled, he closed the box and placed it on the mantle, behind the tacky Eiffel tower.

Maybe they weren't ready for that yet.

He quickly went to the door, thinking it was the delivery boy he opened it immediately.

Momentarily looking confused, Mark took in the black outfit. "Do you have the delivery?" He asked pointedly.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"Then who are y--." Mark started to ask when he saw the other man raise his hand. He saw the stranger take aim at his head, he tries to dodge but the foyer was small and couldn't move out of the way in time.

Mark felt the punch land on the side of his head, the force knocked him out immediately.

\--

Eggsy arrived thirty minutes before ten, earlier than he had expected. He unlocked the door to his house, "Mark?" He first called out. "I'm home!" No answer.

He shrugged, must be at work.

Eggsy walked to the living room, put his suitcase down while rolling his neck to get the kinks out. He should have slept on the plane.

Peaking into the dining room he saw a care package on the table with a note ontop. Thinking it sweet he took the note and read it.

_Happy Anniversary my dear Eggsy, you are the love of my life and mean so much to me. I have prepared this special day for us, and I want you to carefully follow this list of instructions._

_1\. I want you to use these next couple of hours to rest and relax._  
_2\. Take this care package of goodies I know you love._  
_3\. Meet me in ******* at 6:00pm._  
_4\. Love you, see you there._

Eggsy grinned as he opened the care package, it had all sorts of things ranging from his favorite chocolate and wine to Mark's bribery cookies.

Although he's a bit saddened that they aren't spending this time together, he took consolation to the fact that they'll see each other later.

The doorbell rang.

Eggsy walked to the door and looked through the peephole, it was a delivery boy.

"Morning sir, sorry we're a bit late, an incident happened in the kitchen." The boy said while handing over the food.

Eggsy could already smell it, an assortment of food and his favourite spaghetti bolenase from the restaurant he likes.

Mark really thought of everything.

\--

Taking a careful look at himself, to his carefully gelled hair and to his impeccable Kingsman suit, he made sure everything looked right. He grinned, the R&R did wonders for his mood.

Eggsy checked his watch and saw that it was half past five. It was time to go. He left the house and took a Kingsman cab to the restaurant, it took a while with the London traffic but he got there just in time.

The maitre d' smiled and asked for his name and reservation.

"Eggsy Unwin, under Mark Darcy please."

"Ah yes, Mr. Darcy has reserved a private room for tonight. Let me take you there."

Eggsy adjusted his glasses, turning on the video recorder hoping to record the moment.

It was a short walk to the room, there the lady flourished her hand and opened the door rather dramatically. Inside Eggsy sees only a table and two chairs, bathed in the soft glow of candles. On the table is a bouquet of daisies, almost the same bouquet as what Mark gave him on their first date.

Sitting down Eggsy is rather confused, where is Mark? Maybe he's planning another surprise.

Five minutes later Eggsy wonders if Mark got holed up in work.

Ten minutes later Eggsy contemplates calling his firm.

Twelve minutes later he makes the call to the office, it rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"Good evening, may I ask if Mark Darcy is still in the office?"

"Yes, who is this speaking?" The voice of Mark's assistant.

"Eggsy Unwin, his partner." He replied calmly.

"Mr. Unwin! Of course, no sir, he hasn't been in all day. Mr. Darcy took a day off."

"I see, thank you." He hung up.

Now he's feeling rather anxious. Telling himself to calm down he called Mark's phone. No answer. He tries calling a few more times and still no answer.

It's been thirty minutes now and Eggsy finally closes the video recorder and activated his Kingsman glasses. He quickly contacted Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry to disturb you but I think I have an emergency."

"Ya think? Didn't you just come home from a mission?" The Scottish asked.

"It's my partner, Mark, we're supposed to have dinna' tonigh', he hasn't shown up yet."

"Maybe he's at work Eggsy."

"I called, he took the day off. I also called his phone multiple times but no answer. Merlin, he planned this dinner. Makes sense he shoulda been here already, innit?"

The Scotsman sighed, "Alright, I'll help you, you owe me one."

"Thank you Merlin, you the guv'nor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Anybody seen St. Trinians? I haven't but I want to, for more Colin Firth of course.


	8. Saving Mark Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets taken, Eggsy comes to save him.

He stared at the walls of his cell, he's been there for a couple hours now. He had his arms bound behind his back in ropes and his captors haven't said a word to him yet.

Mark was hungry, haven't eaten anything since breakfast. He tries to ignore the gnawing hunger and boredom by thinking of Eggsy. 

What is he up to right now, he must be relaxing, and enjoying the care package I made for him, Mark thought.

Judging by the light passing through the boarded up window, the sun was starting to set. Soon Eggsy would know he isn't in the restaurant. Mark can only hope he turns to the worst conclusion quickly and call the appropriate authorities. 

He still has no idea why he was kidnapped. It might have been due to his work as a human rights barrister, but that can't be, could it? He doesn't remember offending any high ranking monsters before, but that might not always be the case. Whatever it is, he just hopes Eggsy won't get caught up into this mess.

Mark heard a set of footsteps approaching, the lock clicked and the door swung open. He tensed against the wall he leaned on, it was the same man who knocked him out.

"The boss is here." Was the only thing he said as he roughly grabbed Mark, leading him out the room.

\--

"Merlin, do you have information on Mark?" It was a little over seven o'clock, Eggsy had gone back home to arm himself and informed Roxy of the emergency.

"Aye, I've tracked his wherabouts to this present location. They weren't very stealthy in the kidnapping, we're working with amateurs." Merlin said.

"Amateurs who have my Mark." Eggsy looked at the map, "A warehouse in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, technically its in the middle of the industrial sector." Roxy piped up beside him. Eggsy shot her a look before they both got into a waiting Kingsman cab.

"They better not touch my Mark." Eggsy is blaming himself for not noticing Mark was gone for hours. 

"Have you found out who owns the warehouse?" Roxy asked.

"Give me a sec, yes, his name is Roland King. No relation to Chester King."

"Well thank god." Eggsy muttered.

"He is well known underground as a crime lord, has fingers in many different pies." Merlin continued.

"Why haven't Kingsman gotten rid of him yet."

"Too much of a small fry, he's bound to get caught by the authorities sooner or later."

"Maybe we should reevaluate what Kingsman considers a small fry." 

\--

They took him to a large open area, he looked around and saw all the windows are boarded up. There were a couple of men sitting in the shadows, and the only light in the warehouse has a chair directly beneath it.

The goon manhandled him towards the chair, they bound him to the wooden furniture with ropes to his arms and legs.

Mark chose to stay silent through the whole process, instead is looking at their faces. The fact that they didn't even try to hide their faces from him put a chill to his bones. 

"Well, Mr. Darcy. Will you choose the easy way and talk freely or will we have to do this the hard way." Said the man that seemed to look like the head honcho of the gang.

"Talk about what?" Mark asked.

"Don't act ignorant Mr. Darcy, it's unbecoming of a top barrister."

"I don't know what you think I know but I have no idea what you're talking about." Mark replied.

"What I'm talking about, Mr. Darcy, is the organization set to ruin my business."

"What?" If he wasn't confused before, he certainly is now.

"Oi, wut ma boss is talkin' bout is yo boyfriend. Don' act coy, I recognize Mugsy's ugly mug anywhere." A man piped up from the corner.

"Now now Rottie, calm down." The boss said taking out a cigar. He put it on his lips and took out a lighter.

He took a puff, "You still don't seem to understand. We're talking about Gary Unwin, 'Eggsy' as he's called. We want to know about the organization he works for."

"Eggsy? He works at the Kingsman tailor shop, he's just a tailor." Mark explained. What are these people talking about.

"Just a tailor? A tailor doesn't just take out one of my best men and disrupt our plans to bomb King's Cross."

Bomb King's Cross? Whoever it was that disrupted their plans, he deserves a medal.

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong person, Eggsy is just a tailor." He repeated adamantly.

"Maybe a little persuasion will make you more susceptible to talking." The boss aimed a look at Rottie, he inclined his head towards Mark.

Rottie smirked, and stalked menacingly towards Mark while cracking his knuckles. 

Helpless, Mark can only stare back in rising dread.

\--

They quickly approached the warehouse. "Merlin, what's the situation?"

"There are three men guarding the entrance, five more are patrolling the perimeter all armed. I can detect a couple more men inside."

Holding guns in their hands Eggsy gave Roxy a look. "I'll handle the ones guarding the entrance, Roxy, take out the patrols." 

"Got it." She replied with a nod.

They split up and Eggsy focused on the guards, he needs to take them out unnoticed.

He stealthily approached them, which wasn't hard, they were busy talking instead of doing their job. Using his watch he set it to stun, taking aim he shot the one farthest from his position.

The man's hand immediately came up to his neck, with a grunt he fell down with a soft thump. The other two guards grabbed their guns and approached their fallen comrade.

Seeing the distracted guards he shot forward, incapacitated one man with a punch to the temple and then used his signet ring to shock the other. 

"Three men down." He said.

"Done as well." Roxy said, nearing his position.

Slowly Eggsy opened the door, Roxy with guns ready, slipped inside first. He quickly followed. Inside there were large boxes stacked high. 

Slowly moving around they soon heard the sound of fists pounding against flesh. Giving each other a look they swiftly walked towards the source of the sound.

Peeking from behind a crate he spotted a couple of men, one he recognized as Roland and he was standing at the side surrounded by goons. 

Eggsy heard another punch, and a groan. He leaned his head in further to see, and what he saw had his vision turn red with fury.

Mark sat there, he was bound, hunched over from a punch to the gut and his face was bloody from a split lip and a cut on his brow.

"Are you willing to talk now Mr. Darcy?"

Breathing deeply Mark said through gritted teeth, "Eggsy. Is. A. Tailor."

The man punching Mark turned around and Eggsy finally saw his features, it was Rottie, fucking Rottie. How he ended up here after Dean went to prison is beyond him. 

Swiftly it came down to an awful revelation that had his blood run cold. This is all Eggsy's fault.

"Dis is bloody useless innit, he doesn't know shite, wut are we gonna do now boss?" Rottie asked.

Roland contemplated for a few seconds, "How about we do it the old fashioned way, we cut off his finger and send it to our dear old Eggsy." Roland said.

Eggsy has had enough. He signalled to Roxy, raising his gun with a silencer attached. He aimed at Rottie first, as he was closest to Mark. 

He pressed the trigger and his shot rang true, it pierced through Rottie's kneecap. He wouldn't kill him, but he also won't let Rottie walk away from this unscathed.

He heard other shots beside him from Roxy, he ran into the fray, dodging bullets and using his gymnastic skills to grip a goon with his thighs while simultaneously shooting at another. 

With the teamwork of two Kingsman agents, it only took a few seconds before the place was filled with fallen bodies. Not even winded Eggsy slicked his hair back. 

"So it is true." He heard behind him, he turned to look at Mark. 

Mark stared back at him bloodied and wide eyed, Eggsy winced when he saw the fear and trepidation in Mark's gaze.

"Mark, I can explain--" Eggsy starts to say but was interrupted.

_BANG_

_BANG_

Two shots echoed in the warehouse and Eggsy watched in horror as Mark doubled over, clutching his abdomen.

"NO!" He screamed.

Roxy quickly shot Rottie at the back of his head. Eggsy shouldn't have spared him, he thought as he cradled Mark's still form.

"No no no no no, this is my fault, all my fault." He sobbed.

"Eggsy, pickup ETA two minutes." Merlin said in his ear but it was as if he was underwater.

"Eggsy." 

"Eggsy."

"EGGSY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer :)


	9. What Happens Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark think things over.

"EGGSY." The voice bellowed at him, snapping him out of his trance. He snapped his head down to the owner of the voice. Mark looked at him, disgruntled. 

"Eggsy, calm down. I'm fine, a little bruised but fine." He grumbled, looking down.

"Wait what, how?" Eggsy saw him get shot.

"I don't know, it didn't pierce my suit." Mark replied, grimacing as pain flared from his side.

"Your suit..." Eggsy trailed off, looking at what Mark was wearing.

"You're wearing the Kingsman suit I made you." He slowly started to smile.

"Of course I would wear the suit my boyfriend made on our anniversary." Mark muttered, eyes still looking away. Other than the initial call for Eggsy, he still hasn't looked him in the eyes.

Eggsy was about to go and kiss Mark when Merlin spoke, "Extraction is here. Let the medics take him in." Mark breathed a sigh of relief. 

Soon they had Mark in the helicopter and off to Kingsman headquarters for further treatment of his injuries. 

\--

Through the whole process in the medical ward to Mark's overnight stay in Kingsman, he has yet to speak a word to Eggsy.

Eggsy, after the initial haze of anxiety and concern passed, is filled with guilt and self-blame. None of this would've happened to Mark had they not met and started a relationship, he almost lost his life today, due to Eggsy's job. Therefore Eggsy chose to respect Mark's desire for silence and stayed quiet through the whole process.

They were alone in the room, and there was a tense and heavy atmosphere in the air that is only interrupted by the sounds of beeping from the monitors beside Marks bed.

Mark sighed, closed his eyes for a few seconds, he took a deep breath, he has finally come to a conclusion.

"Eggsy." He said, his boyfriend immediately shot up in attention.

"Yes Mark, you need anything?" Eggsy looked like an eager puppy willing to fulfill any orders.

Mark looked at him for a few minutes. Slowly, Eggsy's enthusiasm curbed.

"You lied to me." Mark whispered.

"We've been together for a year and yet you hid something so important to me." Eggsy's hands balled up in his lap.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Eggsy didn't reply.

"Eggsy, were you just going to make me believe you go on international business trips our whole lives?" Mark asked again.

"No! No... I would tell you someday, Kingsman doesn't allow for us to tell, it's supposed to be confidential. But we would have to be more serious, more long-term, before they could allow me to tell you." 

"And what is Kingsman?" 

"Kingsman is an independent international intelligence agency. We work to stop plots and schemes that would harm the general populace." Eggsy explained.

Mark took a moment to process this, "You are a spy, like James Bond?" Eggsy nodded. "You kill people..." Here Eggsy winced, looking away from Mark. "You killed someone in front of me, you kill people for a living." Mark whispered the last part.

"Not always," A feeble excuse "We try not to, unless the target is very dangerous."

"Target." Mark repeated under his breath. Mark started coughing, he slowly reached for the glass of water beside his bed.

Eggsy, seeing the action, quickly leaned forward to help. 

Mark flinched away violently from Eggsy's form over him. 

The fear in his eyes was soul-crushing. 

"Mark..." Eggsy spoke with sadness.

"Eggsy, I'm sorry, but can you leave me in peace for now. I need time alone to process everything, and to think over our relationship." Mark looked apologetic but the fear Eggsy saw was still there, hiding under the surface. It's different once you've found out your lover is a trained killer.

"Mark, what do you mean." Eggsy kept his voice calm even as inside he was slowly starting to panic.

"Exactly as I said Eggsy, I need time alone, that means away from you, I need to reevaluate if this is the life I want for myself. To know that every time you leave the house, you could die at anytime." Eggsy doesn't mention the fact that Mark was obviously afraid of him now.

"Please Eggsy, can you give me this?" 

There was a painful ball in his throat, it burned and made it harder to speak, he opened his mouth to reply, praying it to be steady. "Yes," His voice wobbled, shit. "I can do that."

He stood up and walked to the door, he paused, looking back at Mark to see him looking at his clenched fists placed on his lap.

The sight is burned to his memory forever, he opened the door and left.

\--

Mark was discharged later the next day. He has two injuries on his ribs, one broken, one cracked. He also has a split lip and a few other cuts and bruises on his body, the Kingsman medical department was top notch so he didn't need to stay there any longer.

Everything was still surreal, Mark thought and couldn't believe it actually happened, he did get kidnapped, his lover turned out to by a spy, his lover came to save him.

He passed by the corridors and was led by an employee past their hanger to the tube back to the shop. 

So this is where he goes to every morning. Mark thought wryly, do they actually sell suits here? 

He paused by the man on the counter, the one manning the shop "Excuse me, is Eggsy on a mission?"

"No sir, but he is currently helping with the recruits." Mark thanked him and left. Eggsy isn't home.

Stepping into the house he's lived in for a couple of months now, he sees everything in a different light. 

Snapping out of it with a shake of his head he starts gathering some of his things, enough for a couple of days. He still has his old apartment, mainly used for storage but he has some clothes left inside as well.

At the back of his mind he thought, this house was owned by his mentor, Harry Hart. Does that mean Harry was a Kingsman agent as well? But he's dead now, he died. Should Mark take that as a sign that accidents and deaths happen more frequently than what Eggsy is trying to let on?

JB runs up to him, he barked once, asking for a petting. "Good boy." He said, he patted JB for a few moments before going back to packing his things.

He thought Eggsy was the one for him, he was going to be his last love, they were going to grow old together, marry and adopt kids. But he lied, those times he came home with bruises and said it was just a small mishap at work. How many times had his life been in danger?

Mark gripped his toothbrush, does he also do those seduction missions like in Bond? Has he slept with anyone for a mission? Kissed them? He has so many questions, and he doesn't know if he wants then answered. If he said yes to any of these it would be like a punch to the gut.

He passes by the living room, ready to go before he remembered something. Turning back he approaches the mantle, the little box is still hiding behind the tacky Eiffel tower. Plucking it out from its position he looked it over. He sighed and placed it in his pockets.

Walking out of the house with a suitcase on hand he runs into Eggsy, who was walking up to the front door.

"Mark." Eggsy gave a relieved smile. "I heard you were discharged--" Eggsy's gaze flickered down to the large suitcase beside Mark. The words stopped as silence stretched between them.

"You're leaving." Eggsy stated, his face looked devastated. Mark couldn't bare to see it and so looked away, he stared at the pavement. 

"Yes. I needed some time alone." Mark pushed out through the ball slowly forming in his throat.

"Mark, we can talk this over, you don't need to leave." Eggsy's eyes started to get wet and his voice wobbled.

"I'm sorry Eggsy, but I need to reevaluate our relationship alone. This job, this profession you have, changes a lot of things."

A beat of silence.

"I've got to go." He slips past Eggsy and calls out for a cab.

Eggsy lets out a jagged breath once he saw Mark get into a cab. He puts his face in his hands, breathing heavily as the cab pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :) 
> 
> Still can't believe I managed to write this.


	10. I Can't Believe It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy waits for Mark to return.
> 
>  
> 
> I have used themes from Bridget Jones Diary: Edge of Reason and Bridget Jones Baby in this chapter.

It has been two weeks. 

Fourteen long, awful, and dreadful days since Mark walked out of his home. No contact between them, no words at all.

Eggsy spent those days wandering around his house like a ghost, feeling Mark's absence like a phantom limb. Expecting him to be by his side in bed, beside him on the dinner table, beside him on the sofa and beside him while he cooks in the kitchen.

The first couple of days Eggsy was hopeful, taking any noise and knock on his door as a sign of Mark coming home. But as the three days started to turn into twelve, he was starting to lose hope. 

The doorbell rang. He perked up for a second before telling himself it might not be Mark, better not to get his hopes up, its hard to feel disappointed every damn time you open the front door. 

He went to the door, taking a look at the peephole. The little sliver of hope inside him shriveled up as he took in the obviously female form standing outside.

Opening the door he greeted Roxy half-heartedly, "Hey Rox."

"Well, if I didn't know any better it's as if you didn't want to see me at all." She smiled wryly.

"Ha ha, funny, come in." He led her inside and out of the cold London night.

"What did you come here for Roxy?" He asked after they've settled in the living room. 

"Oh? Can't I visit a friend?" She replied. He raised his eyebrow in skepticism. 

"Oh alright, I came by because we're concerned about you." Eggsy looked away, choosing to stare at the table.few "And yes Eggsy, even Merlin."

"You haven't left your house in days, you don't call and you've turned down more missions these past two weeks than the whole of last year." She continued, getting more heated by the end.

He stayed silent, not giving her a response.

"You need to snap out of it." She said softly.

"Rox, I can't go, not to any international mission on the other side of the world." He explained. "I just can't, not while I'm still waiting for Mark to come back."

"But what if he doesn't." She whispered.

Eggsy felt the familiar swell of intense emotions rise within him, he tries to push it down. "We don't know that yet."

"There's a reason why most agents stay single Eggsy, there is too much danger in our job. Many can't handle that." 

"But I love him so much Rox." He whispered.

"I know Eggsy," She pulled him into a hug. "I know."

She pulled back and said, "Go get changed, we'll go out to eat tonight, something greasy preferably."

"You're the best Rox."

\--

It was a few days later when Eggsy finally got an inkling on what Mark was up to. It wasn't from Mark himself, no, he still hasn't connected with Eggsy at all. 

It was another night with Roxy in attendance. She came by with some ice cream and chocolate, with only the words "I know how this usually goes." She is the best friend anyone can ever hope for. 

They both wore their pajamas, in Eggsy's case, topless and just the pajama pants. 

They turned on the telly, hoping to find something good to watch when Eggsy finally saw HIM. 

"Mark is on television." Eggsy felt confused and betrayed at the same time. He thought Mark needed time to think things over, but it seems like he just went on back with his normal life as a barrister. 

"--reporter Bridget Jones, was falsely detained for drug trafficking in Bangkok, Thailand. Well known human rights barrister Mark Darcy did everything he could to return our wayward reporter back to Britain." Here the reporter turned to Mark and asked. "How did this happen?"

"We have managed to track down the real culprit in Dubai, however they do not normally extradite people, so he was impounded and pushed to Saudi Arabia and wherein he has been extradited here in Britain." Mark replied calmly.

"I can't believe he's on a case." Eggsy said.

"Isn't Bridget his ex-wife?" Roxy inquired.

Eggsy felt like someone tied a rock to his leg and threw him into the ocean. He doesn't know what to feel except anger and betrayal. 

"Oh hell yes. They said he helped her out of her situation but what about us, our relationship, all this time he's out there gallivanting with his ex-wife while I sit here waiting for him?" He angrily said. "That sounds wrong innit?" He turned to Roxy for some support. 

"I think you should stop waiting for him. I think you should go directly to him and ask. No more of this moping around, good or bad news it's better than nothing." She told him.

"Right." He agreed. 

Still in their pajamas they marched to the door. "You know where he is right?" She asked.

"Right." He stopped. "Give me a minute, gonna ask Merlin."

He rang up Merlin who picked up on the second ring, before he even managed to finish saying the sentence Merlin already beat him to it. "He's staying in *******."

"Right." He thanked him, then turned to Roxy. 

"Let's go Rox." Still in their pajamas they marched out the door. Only to freeze at the entrance. 

Mark stood halfway up the steps to his house. He looked up, surprised to see them. Then his surprise just grew at their state of undress.

"Mark." 

"Eggsy." Mark said his name in a breathy way that sent a shiver down his spine, it would have made his nipples perk up if it weren't already due to the cold London breeze. Eggsy almost forgot he was angry with Mark, until the image of Bridget flitted over his mind.

"Are you here to tell me we are over?" Eggsy said in clipped voice, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What?" Mark asked, taken aback.

"I saw you on the telly, you helped Bridget, while that's nice and all, you also didn't contact me for almost three weeks!" Eggsy was fuming.

"Eggsy--" Mark started to say but he wasn't done yet.

"You went off gallivanting with your ex-wife while I sat here, waiting for you, for three weeks!" He repeated what he said earlier and placed a bit more emphasis on the three weeks he had to wait.

"Eggsy--"

"That's almost a month! You could have called, sent a message, you wanted time to think and I gave it to you... I..." Eggsy was rambling now, he looked towards the ground, he doesn't have much more to say. The heat of the moment was slowly being extinguished with each passing second.

Eggsy felt arms wrap around him, he couldn't help but lean forward into the warmth Mark offered. 

"Eggsy, I'm sorry I didn't manage to come by earlier. I planned to, but Bridget's case took much longer than I had anticipated." Mark explained to his ear as he tugged his overcoat around Eggsy's frame, covering him up to his shoulders.

"Her friend called me the moment she landed, that was only halfway through the first week of my self imposed exile," Mark carded his fingers through Eggsy's hair. Eggsy had his eyes closed, head burrowed into Mark's chest. 

"Then her mother Pamela called and begged me to save their daughter. Given the nature of the case, I've been away from Britain since friday the first week. I've only just gotten back from Saudi Arabia this morning." Mark murmured the words to his ear as they softly swayed in the open air to an invisible beat.

"So I guess you weren't gallivanting with Bridget." Eggsy said sheepishly.

"Haven't seen her at all actually, I've sent an assistant on a flight to Bangkok to inform her that she is good to go." Mark just shrugged.

"So, I am very sorry I've caused you pain Eggsy. If it's any consolation, it was equally torturous to be away from you. I've had a lot of time to reflect on our relationship during the whole ordeal with Bridget's new scandal."

"Yeah?" Eggsy said, his hopes rising again like a flood.

"These three weeks have been dreadfully awful without you, I could barely function and the only thing that wakes me up in the morning was work. I found that life to be absolute hell, you've ruined me Eggsy. You've spoiled me with your presence."

"I love you so much Eggsy Unwin, you're the best thing to have ever happened to me for a very long, long time. So I didn't want to lose you, and I was afraid that with your job, you could be gone from this world at anytime and leave me to pick up the pieces.

Loving you is a risk, but it's a price I'm willing to pay if it means I get to have you in my life." Mark pressed a kiss to his temple. Taking a step back from Eggsy he pulled out a little box in his pocket. Slowly he knelt down on one knee, opening the box to Eggsy's shocked gaze.

"Eggsy Unwin, you are the light of my life, you have brought so much happiness in the months we've been together and I want to be with you, for as long as possible, if not forever." Here Mark paused, taking in Eggsy's face, spreading with joy.

"Eggsy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He smiled charmingly at the topless man.

"YES! Yes yes, a thousand yeses." Eggsy threw himself at Mark, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Eggsy," Mark chuckled "Let me put the ring on." 

Hearing that, he pulled away, holding his hand out as Mark slowly fit the ring to his finger.

Roxy, who was hiding behind the door, was listening and watching everything that happened, and she was in tears at the sight. It's so romantic she thought, now to get Merlin to do the same thing would be a challenge, she started scheming.

Seeing the ring fit snuggly on Eggsy's finger he pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. Eggsy kissed back with an equal intensity, pouring all of his pent up feelings into it.

Mark pulled away after a moment, panting and trying to catch his breath. Heaving a relieved sigh Mark said, "You'll just have to tell me all about your work, I want to know what kind of harm you are placed under every time you walk out the door. Now that I know, I just can't be ignorant to the situation."

"Deal." Eggsy said and Mark cupped his face in his hands, his thumb caressed the tan skin. "Please? Else I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything at all while worrying about my fiancee's safety."

Eggsy felt his chest tighten at the word fiancee. "I'll debrief you before I go." Eggsy said, leaning forward again for a kiss. 

_Cough_

They pulled away after hearing the cough, they turned to Roxy, who was standing by the door. "Get inside you two, no need to give the neighbors even more of a free show." She inclined her head and went inside. Sharing smiles they followed her into the house.

"Welcome home." Eggsy said with a warm smile.

"It's good to be home." Mark replied, closing the door behind them.

"And why were you two going outside in just your pajamas?" 

\--

_Epilogue_

"Happy tenth Anniversary my dear Eggsy." Mark smiled charmingly while holding a bouquet of daisies. 

Eggsy stood at the entrance to the private room, taking in the candles, Mark and the set table.

"So this is what you were up to." Eggsy said as Mark approached him. They kissed in the glow of the candles. 

"Who's taking care of the kids?" Eggsy asked while Mark led him to the table.

"Roxy volunteered to watch over them tonight." Mark pulled Eggsy's chair back like the gentleman that he is before taking his own seat. Soon a few waiters came in and placed the food Mark had ordered on their plates. 

"I heard Bridget has given birth." Eggsy said as once they were alone again.

"Oh don't remind me," Mark groaned. "There was the whole, who was the father thing, I'm glad I was not involved in that fiasco. She made me godfather to the baby though." 

Eggsy chuckled at the face he was making. He took a moment to study Mark, he looked more and more like Harry as he grew older, which was suspicious but at the same time not really, they were related after all. Mark was more filled out however, not being a spy has Mark significantly softer than Harry. 

"What's happened with your recent case?" He asked.

"The woman's rights activists? Last I checked they were holding a parade and creating traffic." Mark replied.

"Ahh, they're the reason why I almost came up late to this dinner." 

"It's a very important topic--" Mark started to say, "Mark, save that speech for the reporters." Eggsy chuckled.

"What about you?" Mark asked.

"I diffused a bomb in Turkey." Mark tensed at the answer. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Mark said while Eggsy just smiled apologetically.

They sat there in comfortable silence. Mark softly looked at Eggsy, ten years has passed and he has grown into a very handsome man, with strongly defined jawline, captivating blue eyes and his dirty blond hair has only gotten darker and more luscious over the years. It's unfair how Eggsy would sometimes look like he just walked off the set of a movie or a photoshoot. Mark still can't believe this gorgeous creature is his husband.

They have two adorable children they've adopted. Both boys are around ten and thirteen respectively, already six and seven when they were adopted. Eggsy has hinted to wanting more children, and this dinner isn't just to celebrate their anniversary. 

"Eggsy, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Eggsy closed his eyes, waiting with a smile on his face.

Mark took out the letter in his coat. "Open it." Eggsy blinked, looking around for the surprise until he noticed the letter Mark was holding.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the letter.

"Open it." 

Eggsy shot him a bemused look and opened the letter. He slowly read the words and by the time he reached the bottom he was already grinning from ear to ear. 

"We're going to be parents to a beautiful baby girl." Mark said, eyes alight with laughter at Eggsy's reaction to the news.

"Oh I'm so happy, our boys will be great big brothers." Eggsy said with delight. More like very overprotective brothers, Mark doesn't feel pity for any boy who'll try and approach their daughter in the future.

They beamed at each other. Mark can't believe this is his life, he has a family he adores the most in the world, a husband he loves very much and a warm house to come home to. 

"Happy Anniversary Eggsy."

"Happy Anniversary Mark." 

To many more years to come.

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and following the story of their relationship. 
> 
> It has been very wonderful and thank you again for the support and love this story has gotten. See you on the next one.
> 
> P.S. I have used themes from Bridget Jones Diary: Edge of Reason for Bridget getting incarcerated in Thailand. And mentions of Bridget Jones Diary with her getting pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and suggestions are appreciated. This is my first fanfic in AO3 and has been years since my last one so I'll take under consideration any advice and criticism you may have.
> 
> I decided to make this after watching Bridget Jones Diary and seeing the very serious, very brooding, and very handsome Mark Darcy. 
> 
> We shall see where it goes. If I feel like it I might make this into a series, for other Colin Firth movies. Mamma Mia with Harry Bright next on the line.


End file.
